Iron Head
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: While watching a documentary about Martial Arts, how do the Autobots react when they see a human hitting his head against a brick? Adopted from the Plot Bunny Farm on Livejournal


**This is an idea that I adopted from the Plot-bunny farm on Livejournal by flamingmarsh. I did this because I used to take Tae-Quan-Do lessons when I was younger, so I thought it'd be interesting to see how it would work out. Yes, there _is_ such a technique called the Iron Head, but I wouldn't recomend trying it unless you're a professional. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Prowl: G'reth the Air Dragon does not own the Transformers.**

* * *

"_Aii-ya!_"

_**CRUNCH!!**_

"Very good, Lauren," Prowl praised as said human stood in front of a now broken pile of wood. "Although, next time, move your hand a little more to the left and you'll have a cleaner cut down the middle."

The young girl was dressed in a mostly white outfit commonly seen in martial arts, a green belt tied around her midsection with a piece of red tape on one end. She had a proud smile on her face, but she acknowledged the advice that the ninja-bot was giving her and grabbed another piece of plywood. Once she set it on the two blocks of cement, she glanced over to the side and stared at her audience.

Most of the Autobots were watching her from their seats on the stone couch, Sari perched on Bumblebee's knee and wearing her own little white karate outfit with an equally white belt. There were no pieces of tape on the Sumdac girl's belt, but she was focused intently on the older one's moves.

Smiling, Lauren got back into her stance, her upper back twisted as she moved her right leg back, left arm hovering over the board in a fist while the other was tucked close to her chest with the closed fist facing the ceiling. She slowly moved her right arm forward and pulled the left to her side, right foot twisting up as her upper body moved with the arm and lightly touched the piece of wood. Repeating this a few more times, each time her fist touching the center of the board, she held still, breathing slowly as she focused intently on the piece of plywood. Nobody dared make a sound, afraid that one little noise would ruin her concentration. Then-

"_Aii-ya!!_"

**CRUNCH!**

"Woo-hoo!" Sari cheered when the board broke neatly in half, both halves nearly the exact same size as the other. "Go Lauren!"

Giving the peace sign to her cheering friends, Lauren turned to Prowl and bowed respectfully, the ninja-bot returning the gesture before motioning for Sari to come over. "Sari, it's you're turn to practice," he called to her.

If Bumblebee hadn't reacted fast enough to catch her, Sari would have fallen flat on her face in her excitement to break some boards. Standing in front of Prowl, she listened to his instructions as he told her how to strike a board. Then, getting into position, she stared long and hard at the board as Lauren held it up for her, sizing it up as if it were a Decepticon.

"_Aii-ya!_"

_Smack!_

"Ouch!" Sari yelped in pain as she held her hand, having overshot and struck closer to the bottom. The board, however, remained intact.

"Sari," Prowl began as he knelt down to be eye-to-optic with her. "You should have done a few practice punches first before lashing out like you did. Not doing so will either make you hit too far from the center or hurt you by accident."

Allowing her to nurse her hand for a moment, Prowl watched as Sari did as he said, giving a few experimental punches to see where to best strike the wood. When she was ready, she held still…waiting…then…

"_Hai-ya!_"

**CRUNCH!**

"Alright, Sari!" Bumblebee and Lauren cheered when the board split in half, the older girl holding it separately before presenting them to her. Both humans bowed to each other respectfully before they turned and bowed to Prowl.

"It's time to take a break, you two," Prowl told the girls. "You've both worked hard today and performed well."

Grinning, Lauren went over to her bag and dug around, pulling out a tape and presenting it to him. "Hey Prowl, think we could watch a documentary on Martial Arts?" she asked him as Sari looked at the cover. "It might be something you're interested in."

Prowl tilted his head to the side as he considered the tape, which showed a human standing on a wooden pole on one leg with their arms raised gracefully above their head. After a moment's consideration, he nodded and said, "I suppose it would be interesting to see. And it might provide some educational value to your training."

"_Yay!_" both girls cheered as they bounded over to the TV, inserting the video into the tape-player before zipping over to the couch. Sari sat in Bumblebee's lap while Lauren sat on Bulkhead's shoulder. Pointing the remote towards the TV, Lauren turned it on and everyone began to watch it.

/_One hour later_/

"_Wow!_ I've never heard of that move before!" Lauren squealed excitedly. "The _One Finger of Chan Meditation? _Wow!"

Sari nodded and said, "Being able to put out flames with your finger without touching it? That is _so _cool!"

The Autobots had to admit, humans _did_ have some interesting moves, but the methods to some of them seemed to be a little on the…_extreme_ side of things.

As they continued to watch, the narrator was talking about some technique called the '_Iron Head._' The screen showed a man standing in front of a brick stand, a cinderblock secured on top of the stand. The man was preparing himself for a demonstration in front of his masters. A moment of silence passed by on the screen as the martial artist got into position…then—

_**CRACK!**_

The man straightened himself up, the block of cement now broken in half in front of him. To the astonishment of the Autobots, he turned around, bowed to his masters, and walked away.

"What the _slag?!_" Bumblebee yelled in shock as he stared at the screen.

"Why would the guy smash his head into the brick like that?" Bulkhead asked in equal shock.

Prowl didn't really say anything, but he had a disturbed look on his face. He had seen many things when it came to Circuit-Su, but seeing a human striking his head against a stone block…it just wasn't right. The ninja just couldn't imagine anyone, Cybertronian or human, doing such a thing.

Optimus, however, spoke his concerns and asked, "Why would humans want to break anything with their heads?"

"And is there a malfunction with their cranial unit?" Ratchet added in, grimacing at the sight of another man getting struck with a wooden board in the chest (_some sort of technique called "Pai Dai Gong"_ _or "A Series of Blows"_).

Lauren looked at Sari for a moment before she looked at the others and said, "There's nothing wrong with their heads Ratchet. And as for why they do it…I don't know. There are some people that use their heads to knock their opponent away or knock them out. It really just depends on the situation."

"And it doesn't hurt them?"

"……actually, it can hurt a lot if you were just a normal person. If you're a martial artist like that guy, then you'll have to wrap layers of fabric around your head, then remove them over time as you continuously bash your head against a hard surface."

One pair of human eyes and five pairs of optics stared at the girl in disbelief, wondering just how she really knew all of this. She just stared back at them with a smug look and answered, "I paid attention to what the narrator was saying."

"Oh…"

The room was silent as everyone watched the rest of the film in silence. When it was over, most everyone had gone off on their own. Bumblebee and Sari went out for a drive, Ratchet went back to his med. bay, Optimus Prime went into a different room to check on the monitors, and Lauren went with Bulkhead to work on a painting project they had been working on together. Only Prowl remained in the rec. room.

As he stood there, he looked around the room, checking to make sure that no one was there. Then, he picked up a slab of stone and set it down on top of a pair of other stones, positioning it so that it was evenly distributed on the blocks. Then, looking around again, he took a stance similar to the one the man had done on the documentary and focused.

_**CRACK!**_

_Clank!_

If anyone had been there, they would have seen Prowl collapsed onto his back, servos holding his head in pain. The slab he had placed on the stones was broken in half.

Now let's just hope that Ratchet has something that will ease the CPU ache the ninja'll be getting soon.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's short and the ending sucked a little, but it was fun to write. =3**


End file.
